Talk:Peoples Republic of New Belka/@comment-10905876-20160801003335
Vrinskgrad- At the shipyards in Vrinskgrad, work continues on a massive new battleship. Each day, thousands of workers, many of them dissidents sentenced to a life of hard labor, file in to continue work on the massive behemoth. On this particular day, Supreme Leader Franz Vrinsk has arrived to inspect construction. As his motorcade arrives, Generaladmiral Bokny greets him. Bokny: "Welcome Supreme Leader Vrinsk! I am sure you will be pleased by the accomplishments of our glorious workers." Vrinsk: "Yes Comrade Bokny, this will be a most interesting visit. I have reviewed the plans of the Pobeda and look forward to seeing him."(OOC: I can't recall if the Russians did this, but New Belkans will refer to ships as male rather than female.) The two officials, along with a large group of guards, head into the shipyard. In a recently enlarged dry dock lays the massive hull of a battleship. Cranes hover above, moving steel plates and pre fabricated components into place, while workers weld them in to place. The dimensions of the ship are massive, dwarfing all previous New Belkan ships, and puts most Telosian warships to shame. Vrinsk steps up to an observation platform. Vrinsk: "He is very impressive. As large as the Telosian heavies yes?" Bokny: "Yes, dear leader. He will be as large and powerful as the largest ships those monarchist pigs can muster. His armor can resist the largest Telosian guns, and his guns and missiles will devastate their ships." Vrinsk: "Our guns are still smaller though, yes?" Bokny: "Err, yes, leader. But we use triple turrets, and the monarchists use only doubles. But our turrets still deliver equal firepower. And we have some gunnery experts who are working on a high penetration projectile, though with reduced explosive power." Vrinsk: "And the heavy missiles, he will carry double what our latest ships carry, yes?" Bokny: "Leader, this ship uses more heavy missiles than any current ship in service. Twelve of our Granite missiles, which our munitions factories are building more of, will be mounted on him. Replenishment ships can restock his supply at sea, however only one salvo can be fired in combat situations. He also uses smaller missiles, for anti-aircraft use and to distract imperialist defenses." Vrinsk: "Good. I want to see him closer." The party moves onward, taking an elevator down to the dry dock floor. The hull towers above them, the flared bow jutting out above their heads, and a blunt section below. Vrinsk: "I am no expert in ship building, but isn't the bow supposed to be different? You aren't building my ship wrong, are you?" Bokny: "Leader, the bow is incomplete. The hull will need to be floated out first, and then a streamlined sonar bulge will be installed." The admiral motions over a foreman who has a copy of the plans. Bokny grabs the plans, and points out the sonar bulge on his bow. Bokny: "As you can see, the sonar array is partly below the keel. The hull will be floated out to accommodate taller blocks, and then repositioned to instal the sonar and main rudders." Vrinsk: "Good, I wouldn't want this ship to be built wrong. The consequences for those who would be responsible would be, -voice becomes more threatening- unpleasant." The rest of the tour continues much the same, Vrinsk asks questions, and occasionally drops subtle threats if something looks incorrect. Work continues on the massive ship. OOC: A bit of foreshadowing. Sadly, I couldn't do too much of the insane aspects of Vrinsk.